


愿君无忧-番外的**

by bingheng89



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingheng89/pseuds/bingheng89





	愿君无忧-番外的**

居则安双手撑在宁无忧的两侧，望着眼前许久未见的爱人，低头埋进他的脖子，狠狠吸了一口，可能是因为过分的想念，力度没有掌控好，引得宁无忧疼得嗷嗷直叫，居则安才住嘴。“居则安你混——”  
“小忧，我很想你。”  
居则安低沉的嗓音太温柔，听得宁无忧身子骨都软了一半，顿时气不起来了。  
“我知道。”  
宁无忧双手捧着他一段时间不见又变成熟的脸庞，轻轻地，在他嘴边啄了一下。  
“居则安，我也很想你。”  
爱人一向清澈的眼里此时已经蒙上一层情欲，满是对自己的渴望，居则安仿佛听到自己脑内那根理智的弦“嘣”地一声断了。他急切地褪去自己和宁无忧的衣物，湿热的舌头迫不及待地舔过宁无忧干燥的嘴唇，下一秒就霸道地闯入爱人温热的口腔。

宁无忧耐心地承受着居则安略显粗暴的索取，无论做过多少次，居则安都还是和第一次时一样，直接得过分，毫无任何耐性可言。但是对这样的居则安，宁无忧却感到无比安心，因为这说明自己对居则安永远都是新鲜的，不会厌倦。  
除了，一个很小很小的问题。

居则安吻得宁无忧快透不过气，才不情愿地放开，宁无忧的嘴里还被他带出几缕银丝。  
下一个瞬间，宁无忧就感到自己的耳朵那里忽然一下剧痛。  
“居则安，你又咬我！”   
没错，居则安每次做的时候，都爱朝一个地方狠命咬一口，而且是一定要留下痕迹的那种咬法，并且本人毫无自觉。宁无忧本来是不介意他这样，只是居则安从来不顾后果，身上能咬的不能咬的地方，最终都是被他咬了个遍。朋友聚会或者接到项目去工作的时候，总会惹来他人的疑问，弄得他每次出发前都要先想好答案。

宁无忧明明是责备的话语，在现下的居则安听来却是满满的引诱。  
他看着宁无忧嘟起的嘴巴，脑中除了可爱再没其他字眼。居则安亲了亲刚刚被自己咬过的地方，舌头很不规矩地游走起来，先是锁骨，再是胸前两颗凸点，到肚脐那里的时候，居则安抬头望去，发现宁无忧也在低头看着自己。  
他又回到凸点那里，把左边那颗含进嘴里，看着宁无忧的眼睛吮吸起来。宁无忧被他挑逗得就快忍不住自己的声音，本能地用手捂住了嘴，居则安看他这样，停止了动作。  
“小忧，我想听你的声音，把手放开，好不好？”  
居则安伸手把他的手挪开，温柔地亲了亲宁无忧的眼睛。宁无忧点点头，看着居则安又回到自己的胸前，继续吮吸起来。  
直到宁无忧胸前那两粒被他弄得湿漉漉的，还有点略微肿起来，他才满意地放开。然后又径直往下，仔细地亲吻过宁无忧身体上每个地方，最后来到下腹。居则安只用手指轻轻碰了一下，宁无忧就“啊”地叫了出来，刚刚的爱抚和舔弄已经成功让里面的物事昂起了头，就快撑开包裹着的那层外布。  
居则安一手伸进宁无忧和床单之间，撑住宁无忧的腰，一手慢慢地脱下宁无忧那里最后的遮挡，盯着看了一会儿，居则安低下了头。“等等！啊——”居则安盯着那里的时候，宁无忧以为居则安会用手抚弄，没想到居则安这次却是直接把他含进了嘴里。  
居则安口的时候，动作和亲吻自己时一样的霸道，不容自己有任何拒绝的余地。宁无忧双手抓住居则安的头发，使劲往后推他，想让他放轻些力道，给自己留口气。力气却像是都被吸走一样，推搡的动作在居则安看来，也成了欲拒还迎的催促。  
居则安感觉到嘴里那跟愈发硬挺，于是将手慢慢往下，小心地用力向上托宁无忧的臀部，将宁无忧的那根往自己嘴里送，使自己含得更深一些，同时手上揉弄起他的臀部来，另一只空着的手也开始来回抚摸起他的大腿内侧。  
居则安再次抬眼向上望去，发现宁无忧看着自己的眼里不知何时已经泛上泪光，除了欲望再无其他。他一边加速嘴上对那根的舔弄，一边将还在抚摸宁无忧大腿内侧的手向上伸去，握住宁无忧那根两侧的东西揉搓起来，揉弄臀部的动作也更加激烈了。  
酒店整个房间充斥着居则安嘴里发出的水声和自己持续不断的呻吟，宁无忧被居则安服侍得欲仙欲死，双手也早已放开了居则安，抓紧床上的被子，小腿也忍不住颤抖起来，只觉得小腹里一股股热流直往下冲。  
居则安观察着他的反应，知道他快到了。  
于是他先放开了一次，然后又含了进去，从最上面一吸到底。  
“唔……啊！”宁无忧的身体呈弓形弹起又迅速落下，居则安感受到一股发烫的液体射入了喉咙，宁无忧高潮了。然而居则安并没有放过他，依旧一下下吸着，直到那里全部释放，才把嘴里的东西一滴不剩地咽下去，放开了宁无忧。


End file.
